


Not Entirely Platonic

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I care for you in a way that isn't entirely platonic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Entirely Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long while ago for a sick [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) for proofreading.

"Okay, Casey, shoot." Dan leaned back on his couch, waiting for Casey's Announcement. It was going to be an Announcement, he was certain. He'd known ever since Casey had leaned across during the c-break and said, 'Can I come over to your place tonight? I want to talk to you.'

If Casey had asked to just 'come round' or 'catch the repeat of the game', Dan wouldn't have been suspicious. But combined with the formal phrasing, the serious tone was a dead give-away that Casey McCall had been Thinking About Something. And probably had a speech prepared.

Now Casey stood in front of the TV, back straight and arms neatly crossed. He looked like he'd forgotten his speech.

"Did you forget the start of it?" Dan asked.

"What?"

Dan grinned. "The start of whatever speech you've prepared."

"It's not a speech." Casey swallowed nervously. "It's just something I thought I should say."

Then Casey fell silent, but the clock on the wall kept ticking loudly. "It's one in the morning," Dan pointed out calmly. "You've got fifteen minutes to say whatever it is, and then I'm throwing you out and getting a good night's sleep."

"Okay." Casey nodded. "That's fair."

Dan waited.

Casey uncrossed his arms, holding his hands stiffly at each side. "You know... I've known you for the last eleven years, Danny--"

"Twelve, technically." Casey blinked at him and Dan felt bad for interrupting. "Go on."

"For the last twelve years," Casey amended. "And during that time, you've been my friend and my confidant. You've worked beside me and you've always been there for me."

Dan swallowed, but didn't have anything to say. He nodded instead.

"And it occurs to me that I haven't been completely honest with you. You're my best friend, Danny. I should be honest with you." Casey rubbed the back of his neck and paused. "I care for you, Danny. You're very important to me."

Casey paused and Dan took it as a sign to speak. He cleared his throat, and then said, "I know that. But it's nice of you to say so."

Casey drew in a deep breath. "I care for you in a way that isn't entirely platonic."

"Not entirely?"

Casey shook his head.

"And when you say not platonic," Dan managed, "you mean..."

"You're a smart guy, Danny. I don't need to spell it out, do I?"

Dan took a good look at Casey, taking in the Henley shirt, the worried expression and the clenched fists at his sides. Then Dan figured, 'what the hell' and stood up.

"Danny?" Casey asked as he walked over to him.

Dan pressed a soft kiss against Casey's parted lips. "You don't need to spell it out."


End file.
